


and eat it too

by Avonya



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre Canon, and had a joint birthday party in the hours between those two days, haha jk...... unless, pre here there be gerblins, specific memories get erased but not the instincts they left behind, what if Taako and Lup were born on different days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avonya/pseuds/Avonya
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and Taako’s the center of attention.So why does it feel like something’s missing?(Based on a head canon that Taako and Lup were not only born on different days, but different years- Lup born on New Year’s Eve And Taako on New Year’s Day. They would have a connected birthday celebration and start eating cake at midnight exactly)





	and eat it too

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is already a hc but I was thinking about it like... today, and then I wrote this and here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Taako is—

Well, okay. He’s not sure exactly how old he is, or rather, going to be, but that doesn’t matter because it is New Year’s Eve and that’s party _ central _ , baby. The Sizzle It Up show ended about two hours before midnight and everyone of age immediately headed over to the only bar in town to get absolutely _ hammered. _

Seriously. Everyone around Taako is completely shit faced, and there he is, separated from the rest on some eye of a hurricane type shit.

Taako’s not the owner of this fine establishment but he’s still the center of attention (natch) and so was graciously allowed to mix elaborate drinks at the bar. Truth be told, he’s a chef, not a bartender, but that doesn’t matter because everyone’s drunk as shit and it only takes a little bit of prestidigitation and some neat showmanship to make the crowd go wild.

Still, though, there’s something missing. Taako holds a bottle of fantasy-Fireball a couple feet above the glass he’s pouring into, simultaneously curling the stream of liquid and making little fireballs twirl around it. Once the drink’s done he slides it down the counter to an adoring fan that grabs it and slams it.

“Anything you lovelies want to see?” He calls, tossing his braid over his bare shoulder. There’s strands of gold woven into it to accentuate the natural gold color of his hair. Flashy, but not shamelessly so. His top is all black sequins, with off the shoulder sleeves made of dark lace woven with silver.

His hat is, of course, his hat. Add’s two feet to his total height.

“Tricks!” Someone shouts, over and over, until it gets picked up into a drunken chant.

Taako laughs. “Oh, I’ve _ got _ tricks, darling. Any local customs? I’m quite the cultured man.”

He picks up a bottle from behind him without looking and tosses it into the air. When he catches it he transmutes the glass to ice, and slams it down, hard, onto the counter. The people crowded around the counter scramble backwards, but nothing hits them, because hey, look at that, he’s still holding the bottle.

The crowd oohs and ahhs, clearly having forgotten the question.

“Any traditions?” Taako asks, closer towards pissed then he’d want to be.

He doesn’t know why he’s so mad, except he’s got the taste of cake, soft and light and heavy and rich, just covering the back of his mouth and he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he won’t make himself a cake tomorrow, on his actually birthday, at a more reasonable hour for having cake. And cake isn’t a New Year’s Eve thing, drinking is, and he’s doing that, and—

“Kissin’,” a human woman says, leering at him over the countertop, and then the chant (“kissin’, kissin’, kissin’”) gets taken up by the rest of the crowd and disgust rakes its way up and down Taako’s spine as the crowd gets louder, and raunchier, and, well.

Taako does what Taako does best. He laughs and it cuts through the noise until everyone’s drawn there attention back to him, and then he points to a clock that materializes as he extends a finger, ticking down to midnight.

The crowd starts chanting again and this time it’s numbers, which is fine, just fine, so Taako runs to where Sazed stands, all moody in the corner, and grabs his wrist and drags him out the bar.

“Still got an hour to go,” Sazed says, but he gets the wagon ready and it doesn’t matter, does it.

Taako says as much, but he’s still distracted, because there’s something itching at the edge of his mind that turns to dust as soon as he grabs it, and—

“Hey,” Taako says, and maybe he’s slurring his words, or maybe it’s just the dust, flakes of salt and pepper just screaming to be ignored in his brain, because he says, “did you gain weight?”

Sazed doesn’t bother to respond. Once he finishes getting the horses ready he just pushes Taako backwards, into the wagon, which might be a response of its own.

“Hey,” Taako snaps, and picks up his hat from where it fell. “Watch it.”

“You’re drunk,” Sazed says, getting into the driver's seat.

He doesn’t say anything else, but that’s fine, because all Taako can think about is—

Is—

Nothing, really. He can’t think of anything.

Just that he thought he remembered Sazed’s wrist as smaller, a little more slender, a lot softer, and there’s still that taste of cake in his throat, which is ridiculous because it’s not his birthday yet, why would he celebrate his birthday a day early, who would he even be celebrating with—

Nothing. No one. Taako collapses into his bed without changing and drags the blankets over himself.

As he drifts off, he wonders how old he is. Definitely at least a century, right?

Yeah, he thinks. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @avonya, come say hi! I don’t post much but I’m on there!
> 
> What’d you think? Leave a comment and tell me ;)


End file.
